Green Pills
by KittyCatKitty
Summary: Blue Pills Sequel - I warmed at the simple pleasure of human contact, my lips slightly pressed against his neck. Breathing in the woodsy smell he always carried with him and for the first time in a long time, I felt safe. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello once again! I've been dabbling with the sequel to Blue Pills, so this is why this chapter was posted so soon! I hope you enjoy the first installment of Green Pills and I'll see you lovelies soon. **

**Green Pills.**

* * *

><p>1.<p>

My eyes opened.

I laid in the darkness for a moment, stunned. What happened? My heart pounded in my chest, as if it was trying to keep up with my racing thoughts. I was engulfed in darkness and my body felt stiff, almost as if I've been lying here for a while. I wasn't able to remember much, only Derek holding me as I bled out. Obviously, I must have survived the stab wound and was healing in some enclosed area. I breathed out, hoping to would calm me down, before shifting my eyes to see more clearly.

In this new vision, I was dismayed when I couldn't see much more than I could with my human eyes. All I was able to see was the delicate and elegant details of the wood in front of me. My skin prickled at the idea that was forming in my mind: why would I be in a box? I quickly blinked, flicking off my wolf vision and pushed the thought back, to stay as calm as I could. I swallowed the panic that was rising up my throat before attempting to move my arms up to adjust the wood, but I had little to no movement. My face flushed in frustration as I balled up a fist and used the minimal space to throw an agitated punch at the spirals in front of me.

A crack exploded and dirt sprinkled onto my face. My stomach dropped. My eyes widened as I finally accepted the thought that's been trickling in and out of my mind. I was buried.

My heart began to pound faster and I attempted to keep calm, trying to form a plan to get out of the box before I suffocated on the dirt, or lack of oxygen, but my body was reacting before my mind could stop it. My fist continued to attack the wood until it left my knuckles spilling blood. Dirt quickly filled up the box, faster than I had anticipated and I struggled against the weight to sit up. My lungs burned for oxygen—since I was hyperventilating before, I had little air within. I flicked out my claws, using them to try and dig myself out.

I could feel my lungs threatening to implode when finally my hand broke through the dense dirt. I felt nothing: nothing but cold air blowing in-between my fingers. I held back a squeal of happiness as I used the last bit of strength I had left to push outward.

My head stuck out of the dirt and I gasped out, sucking in the sweet, fresh air. I paused for a moment, collecting myself and trying to slow down my heartbeat, before using my free hand as leverage to get the rest of my body out of the hole. I scrambled out, dirt falling down my body and I crawled away, throwing myself onto the lush grass. I let out an exhausted sigh, wishing I could take a nap here.

My eyes eventually looked around the area. I recognized it immediately as Beacon Hill's cemetery. I remembered it vividly from visiting Ann and Stewart when I was still plagued with guilt. I wondered why I was here, stupidly, before looking at the hole and peering up at the tombstone before it. Unable to read it, I used my wolf vision, hoping to see some kind of guidance on why I was buried, when I was here, breathing and obviously alive.

I let out a little scream, scrambling further from the hole. The tombstone bared the name Ann and Stewart had given me. My eyes darted from the hole to the tombstone for a moment before I let out a whimper. "I'm," I gulped, tears collecting around my eyes, "dead?"

* * *

><p>Dirt was caked to my body and with each trembling step I took, more fell from my body. I sighed as I followed the fuzzy memory of where Derek lived. A warehouse, I remembered vaguely, along with the memory of a hazel-eyed boy laughing with me about it. My hands shook as my eyes went downcast when another car zipped by, bathing me in its headlights. I suddenly realized that I would need a disguise: Josephine, after all, was supposedly dead and buried six feet under.<p>

I bit my lips, wondering how far I should change my appearance and how as I passed by a convenience mart. The bright, fluorescent lights welcomed me in as I pushed open the door. An elderly man working at the counter looked up as the bell rang, alerting him of my presence. His beady eyes widened at the trail of dirt I was leaving and the muddled state I was in, but I quickly disappeared in a different aisle before he could speak. I walked slowly through the store, until I found what I was looking for.

A hair dye box, a pretty brown eyed brunette on the front stared at me, daring me to do it. The dark color was far from my pale locks and it would change my appearance somewhat. I grabbed the box, holding it uselessly in my hand, when I realized I had no money on me, unable to buy the dye.

"Ma'am?" A trembling voice spoke from behind me. I slowly turned to see the old worker, hands up, welcoming me. Though, I could smell the fear that rolled off his body. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You look like you've been in some trouble. I've phoned the police. It's going to be okay."

"What?" I snarled through gritted teeth. My claws grew, piercing the box. "You did what?" I stepped away from the man, making my way to the door.

"Honey," The man reached for my arm, grabbing a weak hold on it.

I turned and from a spur of anger, I let my teeth grow. I let out a snarl, unable to suppress myself. My eyes glowed as my face shifted slightly. In the reflection of the frightened man's eyes, I saw that my eyes were no longer the sapphire werewolf blue I used to, but a … green? Startled, not just from my eyes but my behavior as well, I stumbled back. Likewise, the older man let out a gasp, turning on his squeaky heels and dashed for the back door. \

I jogged out of the store, breaking into a full sprint towards Derek's warehouse. I couldn't believe I just lost control like that, showing a stranger my true form. The hair dye was still in my hand as I ducked in the woods every time a car passed. Running had cut the time in half and before I knew it, I was at the door. Excited, I didn't bother knocking, but I was surprised to see the door locked. I broke it easily, stepping down the stairs.

"Derek?" The stairs creaked under me as I took in a huge inhale of the air, realizing that Derek's scent was stale, as if he has been gone for a while.

Disappointed, I let out a long sigh, wishing he was here. I was so confused and desperately needed some guidance. Though, maybe it was a blessing that he wasn't here. Maybe he didn't need to know I was alive. I wasn't sure if me being alive was going to last and I doubted the older werewolf could take me dying before him again.

I walked to the bathroom, tearing open the hair dye box open with my teeth. I pulled out the plastic gloves, slapping them on my hands. Biting my lip, I mixed the correct chemicals together and shook the tiny bottle until it was a milky brown color. Not bothering to look in the mirror, I poured the dye into my hair, rubbing it in. I winced at the odor, kicking open the bathroom door, allowing the fresh air to chase the disgusting aroma away.

I waited the required twenty minutes, rifling through some of the clothes that were left. My duffel bag was gone, unfortunately, and I wondered who had nabbed it. Luckily, a pair of my jeans were left in the subway cart and after a few minutes of digging around, I found an old pair of combat boots, along with one of the male's shirts. Pleased, I carried them to the bathroom, dropping them on the sink as I undressed. I turned on the shower, allowing the water to warm a bit before jumping in. I relished in the stream as brown water collected around my ankles, the dye and dirt mixing together as I washed everything off my body.

I shut off the faucet. No towel, I realized as I stepped out, letting the water drip onto the concrete floor. I shuffled to the mirror, taking a small peek at my reflection. My hair was dark, a chocolate brown. It made my skin appear paler and my eyes bright. I let out a sigh, my hair tumbling down my shoulder in wet clumps.

I grabbed a hold of my hair, realizing that it was going to be a problem. Whether it was because it was unnecessary or not, I rifled through the cabinets, finally locating a pair of rusty scissors. Letting out a fuck-it breath, I brought the scissors to my hair and cut it. Almost immediately, my head felt lighter. I continued to do so until it felt even enough to look presentable. I wiped away the steam that had collected around the mirror. My hair was chopped at my jaw. I smiled at my reflection, pleased with my shorter hair before letting my eyes shift, in curiosity.

The color that responded was a bright, deep green. I wasn't sure how or why the color had chapped and no matter how curious I may have been, I was aware I had other things to do.

I changed quickly, pulling on the boots. I knew I couldn't stay here. I still had no idea what was happening to me and I had very little memory of what had happened before I was attacked. As I shut the door to the warehouse and stood in the bitter wind, I tried to bring up a memory of a friend, any friend that would help me.

Almost automatically, my legs started walking west and I allowed it as my mind wandered. I thought about Derek and where he had disappeared to. Along with how he would react if I allowed him to know I was alive. I know it sounded selfish not to tell him, but if I told him and the next day, when the effects wore off and I died once again, he would be devastated. Or if the redheaded girl from before decides to make another appearance, who knows if I'll survive? I couldn't put him through that again. I only hoped he had moved on and was finally accepting that I was dead. Why reopen wounds?

A modest house appeared in front of me when I brought myself back to reality. The second story window that faced me was slightly open, bright light spilling out. I still wasn't sure whose house this was, though I climbed up the willow tree that was in front of the window. Eyes narrowing as I perched on the branch, I found a boy hunched over a Mac laptop, his eyes narrowed and forehead creased. Although I couldn't bring up a name immediately, I knew he was a friend and could be trusted. I chipped off a piece of bark off of the tree and let it fly through the window, nicking the side of the computer before dropping. The brown haired boy within shot up startled. His hazel eyes went to the window, perplexed in wonder. His phone was clenched in his hand, ready to call for help as he walked to the window.

"Hello?" He called. Even though I could smell the fear on him, I could sense courage. His eyes trailed over the tree, unable to find me in the darkness.

A name was found within the creases of my mind. "Stiles?" I croaked out, not realizing how thirsty I was.

"Who is that?" He asked, his eyes darting to his bedroom door and back to the tree.

"Back up." I ordered. Despite how frightened he was, he took several steps back, listening. He unlocked his phone, dialing a number as I jumped into the window. I landed noiselessly.

Stiles squealed in shock, dropping his phone. His eyes widened, stunned. I was alive, the dark hair, the chopped strands, everything about me was different. I raised my eyebrows at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Josephine?" Stiles' voice cracked and I was surprised to see how emotional he was getting. "You're… you're alive?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "But it's Tala now. Josephine is still dead."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Stiles mouth went agape as he tried to process what I had just said. Giving him all the time he needed to process, I took a seat on the edge of the bed. I peered at the boy whose mouth continued to open and closed in shock. His eyes were wide. He fell to the ground, scrambling, searching for the phone that had fallen when I soared into the bedroom. He avoided my gaze as his pale hands skimmed the hardwood floor.

"Tala," Stiles repeated, testing the name out. His voice was shaky.

I snickered at how flustered he was in my presence, scooping up his phone where it had landed slightly under the unmade bed. I stuck out my hand, the phone resting in the center of my palm. Stiles met my eyes for a moment before carefully retrieving his phone, unable to bring himself to touch me. He cradled his phone to his chest for a moment, gazing at it as if it would give him the answers he needed.

"I'm not contagious, you know." I told him, resting on my elbows, staring at him. "I just died and came back to life. It's not that big of a deal."

"How is this possible?" Stiles spoke to himself, beginning to pace back and forth in the modest sized room, mumbling under his breath.

Even though I could clearly hear every world he uttered, I kept to myself, taking the moment to peer around the room. I was trying to get a better idea on the friend I had very little memory about. Obviously he was a good friend, or I wouldn't have traveled here. His room was comfortably messy, school books scattered on the cluttered desk and the bed.

I vaguely remembered the high school I went to. I also wondered if it was worth trying to go back and attend. Though, I was still technically dead and there was no record of a Tala ever being there. The idea seemed impossible and I dropped the thought.

The boy didn't have much hanging in his bedroom, though a picture above his desk caught my attention. I stood, walking to the corkboard where pictures of different teenagers were stuck up. I saw a Hispanic boy with dark eyes. Scott, I remembered. He was one of my kind, a Beta. A strawberry blonde laughing with a dark brunette with calculating eyes, Lydia and Allison I recalled. A hunter and a human. I peeled off one of the pictures and stared at the girl in the picture who was caught in mid-laughter. She was bent at the waist, Stiles' arms snaked around her to keep her up. Her hair was pale blonde as it spilled over one shoulder. Her blue eyes were huge and sparkling with happiness, a hand pressed against his knees as she tried to stay up. She was wearing a simple ensemble, but what caught my attention was how happy she looked, like she didn't have a care in the world.

I stared at the picture for a moment before turning to face Stiles. He paused, looking over at me. I pressed a trembling finger to the picture. "Is that me?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. I couldn't remember ever being that happy, but in the picture, in the hazel eyed boy's presence, I looked like the happiest girl in the world.

"Yeah, you don't remember that?" Stiles responded absentmindly. "I think that was a little bit before all the Kanima mess. I don't remember when." His eyes went back to his phone.

"No, I don't." I admitted, sticking the picture back up and walking back towards the bed. "I can't remember much." I froze when the sound of him dialing a number rang in my ears. "Uh, who are you calling?"

"I don't know!" Stiles threw his arms up in frustration. "Scott? Derek? I don't know what to do!"

I shot over to him, finding myself in front of him. I stared up at him, feeling my blood begin to rush. "You can not call Derek." I told him; keeping the growl out of my voice.

"What do you mean?" Stiles glared. "He probably knows much more than I do about this shit!"

I raised my eyebrows. "If I wanted to tell Derek, I would have went to him. Not you." I turned, walking to the window.

"Why can't you tell him you're alive?" Stiles demanded. "He's been sulking ever since your funeral, even more than usual. Get a pep in his step."

"No." I repeated, narrowing my eyes. "Not yet."

Stiles shook his head. "Scott, then?" His eyes were pleading, as if he couldn't keep this secret a secret anymore.

"I suppose." I tried to remember if Scott was someone to be trusted, but I couldn't bring up a valid memory of him. Just glimpses. I shrugged, deciding it was better than Derek. "Just rely the message." I pointed a finger at Stiles. "Derek doesn't get to know."

Stiles rolled his eyes at me, pulling his phone up to his ear. He gave me a long look before disappearing out of his room. I strained to hear the conversation they were having.

"What?" Scott exclaimed on the other end. I assumed that Stiles had told him. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know. Can you come over and …" He lowered his voice and I was unable to hear the rest. My suspicions grew.

"Yeah, I got it." Scott ended the call.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what the hell?" Scott exclaimed, startled when he walked into the room. I raised my eyebrows at him, crossing my arms. My body was tense with another werewolf in the room and I stood by the window, ready to leap if the need shall arise. "You're dead."<p>

"Or not." I responded.

"What? How, okay what?" Scott's eyes widened as they darted from Stiles and I, demanding answers. "Did you even die? Did you fake your death?"

"No, I didn't fake my death." I glared. "From what I can recall, I died. Though, let me tell you, digging yourself out of your own grave? Not the highlight of my night."

Scott narrowed his eyes at me, crossing his arms as well. "I see your charm is still fresh."

"As death." I smirked. Even though I couldn't remember any interactions were him, I still felt the need to push his buttons slightly.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Have you called Derek and told him?"

"No." I told him simply. "And I'm not going to."

Scott looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"See! I'm not the only one who thinks you should call him!" Stiles interrupted.

I shook my head at the two boys, ganging up on me. "You know what? This was a bad idea. I'm going to go." I retrieved my jacket from the bed and slipped it open. I yanked open the window and straddled the windowsill.

"What?" Stiles exclaimed, eyes widening. "No! I mean, not yet!"

I gave him a look. "I'll be back later."

Stiles scrambled forward to stop me, but I dropped to the ground before he could. I landed and stood, brushing the dirt off of my body. I stood there for a moment, listening to Scott and Stiles speak before turning on my heels and walking away.

"Tala?"

I froze when a voice spoke from the front of the house. I turned to face the voice slowly, praying it wasn't who I thought it was.

My heart dropped when my eyes landed on the pale green eyes of Derek Hale.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

I stood there for a moment, staring at him with wide, confused eyes. They traveled over his body, remembering everything about him. He looked different, yes, but he seemed familiar. His pale green eyes were still hardened and calculating like they were before, but they were red-rimmed and there were circles under his eyes, as if he hasn't slept in weeks. His raven hair was disheveled, stubble sprouting along his strong jaw, where I noted he was grinding his teeth together. His eyes narrowed slightly, before widening, staring at me like I was a ghost. Which I kind of was. He fingered the cuff of his leather jacket, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Hi." I said casually, shoving my hands into my jacket pocket. I refused to stare at him face on, staring at the detail of the bark of the tree he was leaning slightly on.

Derek's eyebrows rose. "Hi?" He responded, confused. I bit my lip, shrugging, unable to bring myself to say anymore. I originally didn't want him to know I was alive, at least not until I knew everything, but since it was too late, I wanted to keep it clean and simple. I didn't need anymore blood on my hands.

I looked up at the bedroom window where Stiles was hanging halfway out, staring down at us. I shifted my eyes, infuriated with him, snarling at him. Startled, he almost went tumbling out of the window, but Scott grabbed a hold of his flannel, bringing him back into the room. Scott stared down at us for a moment before slamming the window shut.

I looked back at Derek, my eyes shifting back to human. His eyes trailed over my body, his eyebrows rising even more when he saw I had hacked off all my hair, but he didn't comment. Only curling and uncurling his fists. "How are you alive?"

"Seems to be the question of the day," I replied, sarcastically. I crossed my arms, avoiding his gaze.

"What's wrong?" Derek seemed a bit taken aback with my cold attitude, but being the all-time sour wolf, he narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing," I swallowed the emotions that were bubbling up before speaking again. "I, uh, was on my way out. I have a couple things I need to do." I took in account that my voice was cold and guarded.

"Need a ride?" Derek offered, gesturing to his black Camaro sitting in the driveway. I smiled at the car for a moment before shaking my head at him.

"Uh, yeah, um, that's really nice of you to offer, but I want to walk. Being in the ground kind of gives you an appreciation for fresh air." I gave him a small smile before turning on my heels and walking down the path that I had mapped in my mind. My heart panged slightly from the way I was treating Derek, but he was better off without me. I always have been a ticking time bomb.

"I'll walk with you." His voice was rough, telling me there was no way I would be able to stop him. I let out a small sigh as he met me and we walked in sync. Every so often our fingers would brush against each other and I would shiver from the contact. I gritted my teeth, shoving my tingling hands in my jacket pockets.

"So, what have you been up to?" I asked, attempting to get a conversation started. He looked over at me, one eyebrow arched in amusement. I looked at him.

He rolled his eyes slightly and shrugged, "Erica and Boyd are still missing. Isaac and I've been in and out, looking for them for a while now." Derek spoke, his jaw tense. I looked over at him, hungry for more information on my friends, but his gaze was forward. "But that's not what I want to talk about. How are you alive?"

"I have no idea." I shrugged.

Derek rolled his eyes, letting out a low growl before turning abruptly and grabbing a hold of my shoulders. He pushed me into a tree, his hands pressing down on my shoulders. It left warm imprints and continuous shivers down my back. The contact made me want to throw my arms around his neck, but I kept my arms to my side, staring coolly into his eyes. "You're alive." He breathed out. He licked his lips before hungrily pressing them to mine.

That was it for me. Every plan I had of being strong and keeping Derek safe from the Experiment dissolved quickly. I wanted nothing more than Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek. His arms snaked around my waist, bringing my closer. I pressed my lips harder against his, my hands tangled in his messy hair. Our lips moved together as a low moan escaped my lips. Derek responded with a small smirk before moving his hands under my shirt, his hands pressing against my bare back.

I shivered under the contact, bringing my back to reality. "Derek," I gasped out. He didn't respond, only pressing his lips harder against mine. "Derek!" I tried again, but he still wouldn't respond. Unable to think of a different solution, I pressed my hands against his chest and shoved him away. "Derek!" He took a startled step back, his eyes filled with rage.

"What?" He glared.

"We—we can't." I shook my head to rid the thoughts that continued to scream that we can. I crossed my arms over my chest and started to walk away from him.

He caught my waist, pulling me back against him. I let out an irritated sigh and his eyes narrowed even more. "We can't do what?" He snarled out.

"This." I refused to meet his eyes. My heart picked up slightly as it ached. I gritted my teeth. "We can't do this. Ever again."

Derek crossed his arms over his chest, letting me go. I stumbled back slightly. "I'm curious." His nostrils flared in anger. My chest continued to ache as I saw him only get angrier and saw the hurt accumulating in his eyes. "Why not?"

I knew this moment was going to come; I had an answer, but was I ready to rid this relationship? I stared at Derek, remembering how he had protected me in the past, even keeping his feelings at bay so the sensations wouldn't affect us. I bit my lip, ready. I took in a deep breath before speaking. "You make me weak."

I watched as his expression change, his eyes had a slight tint of the Alpha red as he nodded slowly.

"I make you weak." He repeated.

"I'm sorry."

"Okay, if that's what you want, then it's fine." Derek looked away.

"I'm really sorry, I—,"

"I said its fine, Tala. Do you listen?" He snarled out.

I bit my lip, blinking away the tears that were threatening to overflow. "If you want to leave, I understand." I started to walk away, but I caught his eye roll.

"Didn't I say I'll walk with you?"

"I guess," I responded, allowing him to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate Tala too much; she's only trying to protect Derek. Anyway, thank you for reading! If you don't mind taking the time out and reviewing, I'd appreciate it! I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I'm adjusting to college and it's taking most of my time! Anyway, I'll get chapter four up as soon as I can! Stay cute. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Derek continued to walk in step with me, silent as he stared forward. The leaves were beginning to fall from the wispy trees that surrounded up, fall approaching. The thought of the season brought the scent of fresh pumpkins and cinnamon. My boots crunched, each sound making me cringe in the deafening silence between us. I kept my eyes downcast, worried if I was to look at him, he might breech the conversation again. I knew what the consequences would bring and I wondered if they were for the best. The feelings we had for each other wasn't _real_. It was purely chemistry and it was dangerous and unhealthy. We were intoxicated by emotions we weren't ready for, but our bodies screamed for more. It was for the best, maybe now I could actually get to know him, to actually know what it felt to fall in love. Not for some kind of fate to smash us together.

I frowned slightly as the trees grew thinner. Dying and coming back to life had changed my perspective more than I had realized. I was beginning to come to conclusion that I had to mature, alone, and apprehend what I was capable of, before I was able to protect him. I couldn't let him continue to put himself in harms way without someone backing him up. I wanted to be that. For him to count on me, to be his partner—equal.

Keeping my hands jammed in my jacket pockets, we were reaching a residential road. Houses on either side were still bright with lights and laughter was spilling out the slightly ajar windows. Derek sent me a worried look, but I ignored this, continuing to walk. I passed silently by Jackson's house, empty and dark. I stared at it for a moment before shrugging and walking away. I wondered what had happened to him, but memories resurfaced of the arrogant lacrosse player and I didn't care. I sent Derek a small smile before walking up the walk way to another empty home.

"Why are we here?" He asked, following me. I reached the door, breaking the lock to the house.

"There's just something I need here." He furrowed his eyebrows as I stepped through the threshold, eyes traveling over the entryway. I paused for a moment, looking behind at the man standing to close to me. I could feel the heat radiating off his body and I side-stepped further hoping it would dissipate. "Come on in." I ignored the gory memories that were invading my brain as I shut the door quietly behind him. I prayed that no one seen us breaking into this house.

I motioned for him to follow as I walked up the marble stairs. I passed by an empty room I had once laid my head to rest and let out a small sigh. The canopy bed I had before was ridiculous, but definitely better than the thin mattress I had grown accustomed to at Derek's warehouse. I walked a bit more, slipping into Stewart's old office. Everything was cleaned out, the desk, the bookshelves, his computer, everything that made him a success. Though, the thing I was looking for was supposedly hidden. Something the police would've passed right over. I walked to the freshly painted walls, letting my fingers run across the bumpy surface. I was looking for something to indicate there was a hidden safe, but found none.

I frowned before moving to the floor, this time using my wolf vision to see clearer. A small smile broke across my face when I found a small flaw, barely noticeable. I dropped to my knees, flicking out my claws. Painfully, I shoved them in between the boards, using my strength to bring the imperfect one up. Derek's eyebrows rose as he watched me peel board after board. He was leaning against the doorway, his muscular arms crossed over his chest. I looked up at him when it finally revealed a small safe. I pressed my ear to the frigid metal.

I listened carefully as I twisted the lock, waiting for the rest noises. Eventually, a low hiss erupted and I brought my head up. I ignored Derek as he sauntered over. The door opened, revealing thick folders and various papers held together with paper clips. I sat back, crossing my legs as I grabbed the stack and set them aside. I rifled through the papers for a moment.

A small squeal of happiness escaped my mouth as I came across something I wasn't expecting. I read the paper quickly, my hands trembling.

"What?" Derek asked annoyed. I looked up to see if his expression matched his voice. It did, indeed, glaring and his mouth screwed up in a frown. I rolled my eyes at him before handing the paper to him.

"Tala Rose Jameson." He read slowly. "December 2nd, 1995," He looked up, nodding. "Cool."

"Very," I agreed as he set the paper down next to me. I continued to rifle through the papers until a thick folder caught my attention. I read the first page silently. I quickly flipped through the other pages before deeming them unimportant. I straightened the papers I didn't need before setting them back in the safe, shutting it. I placed the boards back where they were before until it appeared untouched. I tucked a couple of folders underneath my arm, along with my birth certificate and nodded. "I got what I needed. We can go now."

Derek glared for a moment. "What's that?" He stared pointedly at the folders I had.

"Oh," I responded easily. "Just some papers about my birth parents." Even though this was a lie, it made me feel better, knowing I was keeping him in the dark.

* * *

><p>"Well this is it."<p>

Derek opened the thick metal door, revealing an open loft. The setting sun streamed through the huge window that over looked the warehouse district of Beacon Hills. It was a bare space, one king sized bed pushed to the corner. A desk was placed in front of the window with scattered papers on the surface. The room was punctured by a corkscrew staircase. I looked up, admiring the second floor. Derek stepped into the entrance, sliding the door shut behind us.

"Uh, big improvement. No subway cars, I see." I joked, hoping to ease the tension that was building between us.

He ignored me, walking further into the loft. A moment later, a voice called down to us. "Derek?" Moment later, my older best friend and Derek's beta, materialized in the second story. The young man's curly hair was ruffled as if he had just woken up. His clear blue eyes stared at me as he opened and shut his mouth from shock.

"No fucking way." He narrowed his eyes slightly before his lanky body shot down the stairs. I took a step back, startled, as he stood in front of me. His eyes searched my body, resting back at my eyes. He shook his head before throwing his arms around me and crushing me against his hard chest. "You're alive?!"

"Yup." I replied, somberly. I wasn't trying to ruin this happy moment for both of us, but the papers in my hand were just begging to be read. I was growing more intrigued with every passing second. I wanted nothing than to get comfortable and read them.

"How is this possible?! I watched you die!" Isaac sputtered for a moment, pulling away and staring at us, expecting an answer. I shrugged in response. "Josephine!"

I gritted my teeth. "Uh, I decided to change my name. Keep in mind Josephine is six feet under. We look too much alike to keep that name. It's Tala now." I explained quickly and tiredly.

"Oh, cool." He nodded, seeming a bit confused. Isaac opened his mouth to continue speaking, but Derek beat him to it.

He stood in front of the window, staring at us. "Leave her alone now. She's had a long day." Isaac turned around, shocked, staring at his alpha for a moment. Derek raised his eyebrows, daring the beta to challenge him. I squirmed away from Isaac, hoping that there wouldn't be a confrontation. Derek was already in a sour mood and was probably interested in a fight.

"Okay." Isaac pursed his lips, turning back to me. "Well, it's so good to see you. I can't believe this. Boyd and Erica—," He paused, his face visibly paling. In the awkward silence, he wrapped his arms around me once more before disappearing up the stairs

"Thank you." I told Derek. He nodded, turning away. I walked over the desk, dropping down on the seat and placing my folders on the desk. "Really, for everything,"

"Don't mention it."

"Derek—,"

"Listen, I've got a couple things to do." He interrupted me, grabbing his leather jacket from where he had thrown it on the bed. "If you need to sleep, you can use this bed. Your stuff is in that corner," he pointed, "and I should be back in a couple of hours." He took long steps to the door and I went to stand up.

"Hey—,"

"Isaac's here if you need anything." He shut the door.

I sat back down, defeated. I wanted to speculate on how I could mend our relationship, but before I could, my hand was already reaching for the folders.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there guys! I'm sorry for the wait in between chapters, but I've been busy. Getting more hours at work so I can get everyone presents, helping my friend get a job, applying for college and dealing with everything with that, spending time with familyfriends/boyfriend and having time to write! Luckily, I will be taking a trip next week and I will be bringing my laptop, so I can write on the car ride! And I will work on time management. Haha, anyway, I hope you like this chapter. What do you think is in the folders? I apologize if the story line is a little fuzzy and confusing, it'll all be explained in the next chapter. Please review, favorite, follow and whatever your heart desires. And I will see you guys when I see you guys. **


End file.
